The Forgotten Animorphs
by freak show
Summary: The book that Jake wrote about Rachel and Tobias...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own the Animorphs, K.A. does, she's the man...I mean the woman.

A/Notes: In the last book Jake said he wrote a book about Rachel and Tobias, so I decided to write it like it was Jake's book =P.

So, if you like it, please review .

And sorry for the mistakes in this fic, English is not my first language, but I try my best, also if you want to remark them is all right, at least that way I can get better...

Anyhow...enjoy it...

* * *

**THE FORGOTTEN ANIMORPHS **

Jake

9:17 pm

I sat down on bed, in front of me a pad and a pen. I was listening to the radio, but there weren't any good songs, so I kind of ignored it. I was more concentrated in my ideas; swimming in my memories... There are too many, they seem all mixed up. It still seems like the whole thing began yesterday.

I closed my eyes and tried to think of how to begin the story. Everything was so confusing. I've never written a book, I had no idea how to do it. So I contacted Mr. Parsons, a young writer, he'll help me. But I can't get a hold of him right now. Last time I saw him he told me to write whatever is on my mind and then we'll organize it... I wish he was here to organize my mind.

12:21am

I've been checking out some books, to search for ideas, and I think I know how to begin...

----

**Prologue**

Three, is the constant number in our lives, it describes a lot of things, almost like a key we can't ignore.

Three years has been since the war ended and three years that this one lasted.

Three dreams that I thought someday I'll make them true and three times a day that I remember this.

We are three Animorphs that you know well and three people I miss every three seconds.

But it requires more than three words to get to know them and describe a special person.

This number may say a lot about us but we still are six minds, six different personalities, six living creatures that fought for freedom...we still are Six Animorphs.

Dedicated to the memory of Rachel, who fought at the last minute for this world, and also for Tobias who left behind his life for this war...for everyone...for all of us.

Through this book you'll get to know them, not like a hero, but like a human being.


	2. Jake and a Lunatic

**A/N:** I want to thank for all the reviews. I feel gooood. Also I should write the reviewers response:

At the end.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: Jake and the lunatic**

"Well... yeah, I like the prologue" Mr. Parsons said. He was struggling to formulate the next sentence.

I knew what he was thinking. The prologue was the only thing I wrote for two weeks. And I have to say that it wasn't easy.

"So, you have any idea of what it's going to be the first chapter about?"

I shrugged. For some reason I didn't want to hear him ask that.

The idea was simple. People know about Marco, Cassie, some of Ax, and me. But they don't know about our Rachel and Tobias. Maybe just rumors, some of them are true some of them are not.

That wasn't the problem. The real thing that bothers me is that I really don't know that much about their lives. I mean I know the basics but not in a deeper way.

Mr. Parsons, apart from being a writer, he's also a Psychologist. He treats me more like a patient than like a colleague. I sincerely don't like that. The way he always tries to know what I'm thinking and how I feel, and trying to explain it all with logic basics he probably learnt in college a few years ago.

He noted the expression on my face. The exasperation I was feeling.

"Okay, that's why I'm here. To help you with that".

"All right...Any ideas?"

He seemed to be processing something on his mind. "Okay. What is the thing they always tell you in history class?"

I stared and frowned at him without an answer. After all, I had missed a lot of my classes when I was at school, especially from that subject. History.

"The history is about knowing the past to understand the present. And to not mess up with the future. It's the same with this situation." Now he was going back and forth all over the room. "When you write a book you need to know well your character. The things he did, how he thought, who he was related to. A complete biography. And then you can create the world he lived in."

…What?

"Yeah, but these people lived, I can't invent all their lives, or their thoughts. This has to be real" I said cutting the guy exaltation for a moment. But what I said wasn't enough for him to sit down. Actually, it happened to be the opposite.

"Exactly! You need to investigate about your friends in a deeper way. Looking at their stuff and asking people they knew." The man said.

"You want me to be a private detective?" I asked. Confused. With a desire to laugh. But I didn't, he was actually talking seriously.

"Well, not exactly private, but the detective part sounds good. So yeah that's the idea" He said, grinning.

Now I'm really starting to doubt about this guy sanity. Yes, he was a psychologist, but it happens that rarely psychologist are sane.

Although I liked that idea, I don't see myself doing interviews and searching for experiences they had. I'm not sure who knew Tobias, apart from his uncle and his aunt. And I never knew what their names were or how they looked like.

Mr. Parsons told me that I wouldn't do it alone. After all, he said, he was there to help me. And the fact that he always wanted to be a detective, more like his childhood fantasy, was a major plus. He said: "I used to play for hours and hours. My mom even bought me a Sherlock Holmes hat and a magnifying glass". I know how he felt, I wanted to be normal. So I never used a Sherlock Holmes hat.

--

_It was the last decision. The last one and the last battle we had. Rachel was there and I was here, without knowing what to do and that..._

_augh what's that smell?!_

SNAPPED

I woke up and the first thing I saw was a face.

You know when you're staring at little babies really close when they are asleep and when the wake up suddenly they start crying ,and you are not sure why? Well, now I know why.

"What are you doing here!?" I asked him with a scowl while I was getting up from my bed. Pushing Mr. Parsons out of my way. "And with that horrible breath".

He tried to smell he's breath but couldn't.

"Hey, you have work to do kid-o"

Kid-o? What does he think he is? A big grown up man? Yeah right.

Yes I'm cranky right now. It's seven in the morning and this lunatic man broke into my house (I don't even want to know how) and woke me up the worst way he could.

"Huh?"

"Yes, you need to do the research now, the fastest you do it the better it'll end" He said.

Maybe because I was still asleep and in a bad mood already I couldn't get that one. Heck, I'm never sure what he's talking about most of the time.

I headed my way to the bathroom. Brushed my teeth and got dressed. Yes, I was sleepy. Doing what he said. In another situation, where I was in my total five senses, I would have thrown him out of my house until it was time when normal people wake up.

He was looking at the stuff in my room when I got out of the bathroom. I've never been that clean, so I have a lot of things everywhere.

"I'm ready" I said, almost totally awake.

"Cool. Let's get going. Your car or mine?" He asked.

"Wait a second. Where the heck are we going?" I wanted to know. Something I've learned over the years is to not trust everybody. Or anyone.

"I'll tell you in the car. Come on"

We took his car, so he was driving. He said I was way too asleep for driving and that I needed a coffee and some hot cakes, with a lot of honey on them. I can tell you, the guy is weird.

We were discussing HIS ideas for the 'investigation'.

"Rachel was your cousin. So you obviously know the family and they can help you get some of her stuff." I don't know what type of stuff he had in mind, but I really doubt that Rachel had a diary or something.

"And Tobias, do you know his family?" He asked glaring at me. Looking at my expression and trying to guess what I was going to say.

"No, just his mother"

"Okay, she can help" He was satisfied with the answer

"But she has no memory of him or anyone in her past. No, she can't help" I said, killing the satisfaction on Mr. Parsons' face.

He sighed. "Anyone else? That has a memory and can remember him?" Glaring at me again, this time we almost had a car crash. The man passed the preventive sign without regret, which caused a lot of noise from the other cars.

"Mr. Parsons..!" I yelled.

"Don't call me Mr. Parsons. My name is Frank" That sentence reminded me of Ax for some reason...

"Yeah ...uh Frank. Look in front of you, and don't move your eyes anywhere else. We almost caused an accident back there. No, wait, YOU almost did it."

"But we didn't and that's the important thing. Hey look! A dining room! Let's go there"

And he did it again. He turned the wheel 180 degrees and placed the car into a parking place, between two cars in just one move. I don't know how he did it, but he never touched the other cars.

He was proud of himself. And I was relieved that I was still alive. Now I understand why he told me to hold tight and use the seatbelt correctly.

The breakfast was good. I got my pancakes and a coffee, he got his...hamburger.

We talked about Tobias. The only thing I knew about his home was the phone number. Mr. Par- I mean Frank said it was enough. He'd look for it while I was at Rachel's.

After that we split up. I went at Rachel's and her mom opened the door.

In the old days before the war, her mom would have been at work. After the last battle, she realized that she had already lost a daughter and that she actually never spent a lot of time with her. Fortunately for my aunt she had two more daughters and now she was spending almost all of her free time with them.

"Hi Jake, come in please" She said with a smile on her face. There were laughs in the back. Jordan and Sarah. "Do you want something to drink or to eat?"

"No thank you, I had breakfast already" I said without mentioning all the other things.

"Okay, so how can I help you?" She asked crossing her arms on her chest. Now she was serious. Like she just remembered who I was.

"Um... can I..." It was hard to say it. I'm not sure if her mom hated me or was still resentful. "Go into Rachel's room?" I finally blurted.

She stared at me. Maybe she was wondering why I was asking to look into Rachel's room. But she said nothing. I know how it feels to lose someone in your family, and pass through his room everyday and know s/he won't come back.

Instead of asking why, she led me into Rachel's room. Everything was in its place. As Rachel left it.

I closed the door. I started looking in her drawer, in the closets. I got on my knees and looked under the bed and the desk, crawling all over the room. But nothing was interesting. Nothing, until I noticed something under the drawer.

I moved the drawer aside. The floor had a hole. And in the hole I found a little notebook and a lot of sheets of paper.

I opened the notebook and I saw a picture. It was Tobias. He looked younger. I imagine he was the same age when we met. The sheets of paper were letters. Some of them were from her dad, actually most of them.

I sat on the bed. I really didn't want to read all these personal belongings. But what Mr. Parsons, I mean Frank, said was true. I do need the details of her past.

I tried to act like a reporter. They do everything to get their note. No matter how.

Between her dad's letters were some from Tobias. But what surprised me the most was that the little notebook was actually a real diary.

I opened it from the middle and I started reading.

* * *

Want to know what the diary says? Want to know what Mr. Par-I mean Frank found out about Tobias? Well stick here for an update soon.

**StarBorn77.**- Yes! I'm glad you liked it. I promise to update soon. But you know what, I have horrible writers block all the time. I'm fighting it.

**Liaranne .**- Thank you for helping me with my mistakes. I re-written the prologue with your advice and the corrections you pointed out. Hopefully this one doesn't have all that much mistakes (but I really doubt it) so any suggestions with this chapter and all the other ones I'll accept it. I don't know where to find the grammar checking, word has one but it only allows help with bad written words.

**Anne Lebeau** . – Thanks, I will update soon.

**Anonymous-cat**.- Glad you liked it. Also the next chapter would be soon and better.

**Slytherin's Silver Dragon**.- Great. Thank you. Come back soon.

**g21lto**- I will keep updating, don't worry. And hope you like this chapter...

**Asmodeus1389**.– Hope you like this one more

**Mini Nicka.- **Yeah, I think the idea of Rachel's death is sad. So I'll try not to make this so depressing.


	3. Rachel's Diary

**A/N: **So…I started writing this fic almost 6 years ago…and never updated again. I do feel very ashamed about it, specially cause I got a lot of reviews…I have no excuse except that I'm lazy. Yes, I am. But now I have a lot of "free time", and I started re-reading everything that I'd written in the past and felt very inspired to continue with the story. So here it is chapter 2! And I already know what pace is going to take and how it is going to end. So don't worry, I'll try to update as fast as I can =).

Anyway, enjoy and review! Cause reviews are what pushed me to continue with the story in the first place.

**-----**

**CHAPTER 2: Rachel's Diary**

_Sometimes I don't even know what my real name is. Is it Anger? People would ask me, "Why are you called Anger?" And I would respond: "well, the truth is that I don't only like to kick butt, but I feel extremely satisfied after I do it. I can feel this sudden darkness growing inside of me that my mind registers as anger. I release it in fights, don't worry. And I actually feel anxious for the next fight to come, during school hours, Sundays with my family and nights like today, when all I have to do is boring homework that I'd been ignoring for the past few weeks"._

_Okay, maybe not. That would be a very long explanation for a name. So I might as well be called Rachel and not get attention from random people. However, no matter how hard I try, my friends can still see inside of me. They see Anger more and more. For them, Rachel is disappearing and Anger is taking over._

_It scares me sometimes. Am I still being Rachel? The girl from a few years ago? Am I still the shop addict wannabe gymnast? Cassie's best friend? My mom's daughter?…_

_I know I'm not the same. We all change with time, right? After all, experience is what makes you the person you are now. It pushes you to grow up and to choose a point of view of life._

_Whatever._

_He's still by my side. No matter what. No matter what name I have. It doesn't matter to him if I become a bloodthirsty witch with the claws of a bear and the strength of an elephant. He can still see inside of me. The real Rachel._

_He knows the real me. And that is all that really matters._

_I can't write in detail what I'm talking about. Whoever is reading this, first of all, it's a diary, its PRIVATE okay? So shame on you. But I know some people love to sneak into other's private lives and so, I can't really explain in detail all my thoughts._

_Okay, having said so, we're moving on with the story. The real reason for this "chapter"._

_He comes into my room, like every other night. We usually talk or we just spend time together so we don't feel so damn alone in the darkness. He sometimes helps me with my homework, or he just sits there and reads something while I do it._

_But tonight was different. He came and I asked him to…be himself. I was desperate to see his eyes, his mouth, to touch his hair. Because, you see, I wanted to know he was real. The only real thing in my life now._

_We sat in front of each other._

"_Are you feeling okay?" he asks and I nod, but it was a lie. I wasn't feeling okay._

"_Right. What is the problem?" he asks me again, knowing that I wasn't being truthful. Sometimes I wonder how he knows me so well. Even I can fool Cassie sometimes, but not Tobias. Never him._

_I don't say anything while I'm looking into his eyes. He does the same. But neither of us can stand the staring for much longer and we both moved our eyes on each other's lips. I laugh and he tries to smile. My deadpan boy. Such a beautiful lovely poker face._

_I know, I'm being cheesy. Tacky if you want. So unlike Rachel. So unlike Anger. I might as well be called Love fool. I don't care. Love makes you foolish sometimes. Especially after how we kissed. The way he touched my body. The way we couldn't control each other anymore._

_Until today we only had kissed and touch a bit. Not every night, because we knew that someday we wouldn't be able to stop. And today we were panting, exhilarated. Driven by…lust, I think. No no no, driven by love. No matter how cliché that sounds._

_We move further in my bed and I say out of suddenly "I have a condom in my night table"…so much for romance. He looks at me, eyes wide open. I can read his face even if he has forgotten how to make facial expressions. _

_And he asks "really, right here right now?" And I just say yes. _

_I wanted to forget everything that was on my mind moments ago. And kissing him is the best therapy. So I had wondered if going farther in our relationship will erase the anger forever and I would sank into pleasure for more than an instance._

_He knows I'm being honest and he's nervous. I am too. The only reason that I have a condom is because at school we had a sex talk. You know, they give us condoms so we won't mess up pretty badly. Just plainly bad._

_But I had never done it._

_And I don't feel like I'm messing anything up with Tobias. I like him in a deeper way, much deeper than a crush. Before tonight I had never told him that I love him, but that's how he made me feel…loved._

_So we start to kiss each other again. Taking our clothes out one by one and-_

_---_

"Okay, that's enough!!!!" I yelled suddenly and closed the diary abruptly. I was sweating and I didn't know why. I meant to stop reading after she mentioned the privacy of a diary, but I couldn't.

I never thought Rachel could write these things. Man oh man!, I had to run. So I stormed out of the room running downstairs as fast as I could with the diary and letters still in hand. This was way too much for me. I knew I shouldn't pry into people's private things. And now I'm suffering the consequences.

Stupid Frank for having this idea. Stupid Marco for recommending me Frank. Stupid me for wanting to write a book. I don't want to make money with it, I just want people to know Rachel and Tobias better, but not like this.

When I was downstairs already I stumbled into Sarah. Sarah, who is a teenager now and looks so much like Rachel, saw my face and paleness. With a frown and real concern she asked me "Are you ok Jake? You look very pale".

I couldn't say anything. It's not like the idea of sex freaks me out. But more the idea of imagining my cousin and Tobias… No, that's not right. I think what freaked me out the most was the fact that Rachel, like she pointed out, was not the person I knew in her diary. Making me think that I never knew her very well, or at all.

She was my cousin. My friend. My fellow ally and warrior. We fought side by side. I gave orders and she followed them no matter how much she wanted to do whatever she felt like doing. Like the time Tobias was trapped by the Yeerks to prove wrong the Anti morphing ray. Rachel had wanted to go running and attack everyone until she saved Tobias, but I had stopped her for hours until we figured out a better plan. She trusted me but I never knew her well.

"Jake, Jake! You need to sit down, you don't look very well" Sarah shook my arm and I came back to reality.

"I'm sorry" I said, "I'm so sorry, I never meant to…" And I couldn't complete the sentence.

She seemed to be digesting what little I had said. She looked at me in the eye and said "Jake, don't worry. We don't hate you and we don't blame you for what happened to Rachel. Things happen and most of the times we can't control the outcome"

She must have misread my apology, because I meant to say sorry for reading Rachel's diary and looking through her private stuff. But somehow, her words made me feel better. I know she was sincere, and I know some people do hate me for what I did. Maybe after they read the book I will be writing about Rachel and Tobias they will hate me even more, but I don't care what people think of me.

Not anymore.

---

A/N 2: Tell me if you think anyone seems to be out of character. I had trouble writing Rachel, but I liked how it ended. Just tell me what you thought about it =D. Anything at all really.


End file.
